drumsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Errata and Revision Notes
This page contains current and former errata to the game. Errata will be listed here, and periodically, when enough necessary changes are accrued, I'll try to work them into the main game document, and note these changes in the revision notes section of this page. The talk page here is also a good place to discuss or report potential errata in the game. Actual changes to the rules should be discussed on the forum. Errata and Possible Changes *Several references in Table 19: Treasure Type are wrong. "Table 8" should be Table 22, and "Table 7" should be Table 21. *Treasure Bonus may need revision. The bonus is almost meaninglessly small at low levels. See the errata for Alpha 1 here. See the errata for Alpha 2 here. See the errata for Alpha 3 here . Revision Notes Alpha 4 *Magical item value has been increased. Instead of a single die per level, weapon and armor value is now based off their Table 1 or 2 price plus a d10/lvl, while jewelry has a standard base price of 15 + 1d8/lvl. *Epic Weapons now have their value set at double standard magic loot value. *Party Level has finally been explained. *Loot tables have been renumbered, due to the addition of the promised "superloot" table as well as an error in Alpha 3 that forgot Table 12 existed. *The "superloot" table discussed in the errata for Alpha 3 has been added! You can now roll completely random loot rewards for encounters, chests, etc. Rules have been provided as well to modify amount of loot by level of party and enemies, and even how the loot is found! *Light Armor Kits have been limited to a single application per armor. *Class/race combos have been updated to include the added combos in Cataclysm. *Death and Decay has been clarified to only apply to enemies. *Howling Blast has been clarified to only apply to enemies. *Druid form descriptions have been clarified to make clear that it's changing form that is a free action, not the form's special attack as implied by the order of the text. *Bestial Wrath has been clarified as to what the Terminator joke actually means in game terms. *Polymorph has been changed to allow the player to specify what variety of harmless critter the hapless victim becomes, and to break if attacked. *Dragon's Breath has been clarified to only apply to enemies. *Living Bomb has been clarified to only apply to enemies. *Stealth TN has been clarified, and it now cancels if spotted. *Poison Blade has been changed to apply on a 20+, and given a limit and gold cost for use. *Gear equipment limitations have been clarified. *Minor edit added to Bestiary encouraging GMs to use the full character system for important NPCS. *The chapter order has been rejiggered a bit, so that chargen steps are contiguous, and Equipment is moved to it's own chapter. *The XP table has been rewritten to be both more clear, and more consistent in it's advancement. This has raised the XP requirement for most levels. Alpha 3 *Changed Shadowbolt from a proc, to a bonus to damage against targets already under the effect of a Shadow spell. *Warriors can use Shields. *Aspect of the Monkey has been changed to Aspect of the Beast, and altered to add to Melee damage as well as Armor *Aspect of the Hawk has been moved to Starting abilities, while the new Aspect of the Beast has been moved to Level 3. *A number of abilities that involve changing form or stance have been made free actions, including Aspects, Stances, Forms, Presences, Auras, and Seals. *Power Word Shield has been buffed, and made a free action, to provide additional protection to Priests. *Starting Gold has been increased, and the randomization factor reduced, to allow more room to buy gear and supplies. *Intervene has been lowered to level 4, and expanded to allow use during other characters' turns. This should provide more and earlier protective options. *Base Armor values for the different material types have been modified, raising Cloth and lowering Mail and Plate. *Defensive Stance has been lowered to +3 Armor, and the melee damage penalty reduced to match. *Devastate has been clarified to apply the armor debuff after a successful hit and deal at least +1d8 base damage. *The Critical system has been removed. Because of the effects of the carryover from attack rolls, it's effect was redundant, and it proved difficult to find a mechanic that worked well over IRC. Abilties which referenced criticals have been changed to similar effects using the existing system. *The Goblin and Worgen races have been added. *A randomize column has been added to the race and class tables so that PCs or NPCs may be randomly generated. *Item description tables have been expanded to include more suitable materials for metal vs. wooden weapons, as well as cover items up to level 13 (since the item level table goes up that high). This allows for a bit more gear-based room to improve after hitting lvl 10. *Epic item generation rules have now been added as an option. Epic items have additional stats and special abilities that make them more powerful than regular magical loot. Alpha 2 *Shadowmeld has been clarified, it now ends if the player moves. *Gift of the Naaru has been changed to a once per combat ability. *Cannibalize has been buffed. *Regeneration has been clarified to work with the new resting rule *Arcane Torrent has been improved, to be more in line with the amount of Mana gained from resting. *Starting Health and Mana values have been changed to a more predictable value *The Death Knight's Ghoul abilities have been clarified, and the Raise Ally-like effect has been removed until a more suitable method can be implemented. *Rune Strike has been corrected do deal sensible damage. *All Resurrection spells have been revised to match the new rules for Death and Ressurection. *"Critical Threshold" is no longer a stat, but rather a property of weapons. As such, all abilities referencing it have been revised to instead to add more suitable effects. *Automatic Attacks are no longer a type of attack. As a result of this, healing spells and Arcane Missiles will no longer crit. *Pet Armor and Health have been improved to make them more durable in combat. *Counterspell has been clarified. *Devotion Aura has been clarified. *Inner Fire has been improved to scale with level. *Shadowstep has been clarified. *Earth Totem now scales with level. *Some ranges have been changed to even numbers to fit with the miniature scale. *The penalty for wielding a single 2-handed weapon with Titan's Grip is removed. *Last Stand has been buffed. *Weapons now have a new stat, Critical, which defines a die roll range upon which they achieve a critical strike when rolling to hit in melee. *Base Weapon damage has been increased across the board, while bonus damage to melee weapons has been sizeably reduced. *Rules have been included for Resting, Incapacitation, Death, and Resurrection. *Monsters have been noticeably buffed, in an attempt to provide more formidable opponents to party members of equal level. *A note has been added to Basic Rules about rounding.